An organic electroluminescence device includes an organic thin film provided between a cathode and an anode. A voltage is applied to these electrodes, and thus the organic thin film receives electrons injected from the cathode and holes injected from the anode. Thereby, the electrons and the holes recombine; and the light emission due to the radiative deactivation of the excitons created by the recombination is utilized.
In the organic electroluminescence device, it is desirable for the light that is emitted from the light emitting layer to be extracted efficiently.